Help:Return of The Saber!
Firestormblaze Wanna battle in a bit? Firestormblaze has joined the chat. 8:40 DGK27 I got time so Why not? 8:40 Firestormblaze cool 8:40 DGK27 I'll set Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ascend Haos Dharak! 1200 Gs 8:42 Firestormblaze Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Volt Elezoid! Triple ability activate! 8:43 DGK27 Base GS? Gs* 8:43 Firestormblaze Oh um .. 870 and Nvm that: Ability activate! Power Flux: Adds an additional 300 Gs to Eden. 1170 8:44 DGK27 k my turn? 8:44 Firestormblaze Yeah. 8:45 DGK27 Ok Ability Activate! Spirit Light: Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Mercy. Mercy 1700 Gs Eden is 670 Gs 8:46 Firestormblaze Double ability activate! Bulwark Eye: If Eden's Gs are lower than her base power level, the opponent cannot activate abilities until Eden is at least 500 Gs over her base. + 8:47 DGK27 Wow 8:47 Firestormblaze Optimal Discharge: Eden can give up any number of Gs she's gained to deal damage to any other Bakugan on the field. You lose 300 Gs. 8:47 DGK27 so 1500 Gs and my turn 8:47 Firestormblaze mmhmm 8:47 DGK27 Gate Card Open! Light and Dark: Brings a Darkus Bakugan to the battle and doubles all Haos and Darkus Bakugan on Mercy’s team. Come Painful Agony! 1400 Gs base and now Mercy is 3000 Gs and Painful Agony is 2800 Gs Now your tunr turn* 8:50 Firestormblaze brb 8:50 DGK27 ok 8:54 Firestormblaze back Double ability activate! Primal Surge: Subtracts the combined base level of Eden, and an opponent from your opponent, and adds it to Eden. Agony is out. + Infernal Oceans: If your opponent is Pyrus or Aquos, Eden subtracts 200 Gs for every ability card in play. If your opponent is none of these attributes, the effect is doubled, and Eden gains triple their loss. 8:56 DGK27 Double Ability Activate! Spark Frenzy: Nullifies all abilities played by opponent. Havoc Spark: Transfers half of the opponent’s Gs to Mercy. 8:56 Firestormblaze You lose 1200 I gain 1200 x 3 8:56 DGK27 Not anymore 8:56 Firestormblaze 3600+ XD What? :O 8:57 DGK27 So what's your G-power now? 8:57 Firestormblaze Um .. 8:57 DGK27 Mercy is still 3000 Gs Winxrainbowix has joined the chat. 8:57 DGK27 + what half of your Gs is. Hi Winx 8:57 Firestormblaze 335 Triple ability activate! Safeguard: Prevents the Eden's abilities from being countered for two turns. + Riftwalk: Makes Eden immune to the effects of opponent's previous abilities. + Agony is still in because you nullified, right? 8:58 DGK27 Yeah 8:59 Firestormblaze k Holy Execution: If you have more than one opponent on the field, the one with the highest G-Power loses the battle, and the other is paralyzed for the rest of the round. 8:59 DGK27 So Mercy is out 8:59 Firestormblaze mmhmm 8:59 DGK27 and Agony is paralyzed 8:59 Firestormblaze As in can't move. :D 9:00 DGK27 So I can't summon a Mechtogan or Support piece? 9:00 Firestormblaze I never said that. 9:01 DGK27 Come Corruption and Ability Activate! Pain Mirage: Nullifies opponent’s ability and skips opponent’s turn. 9:01 Firestormblaze le gasp! 9:01 DGK27 Holy Execution is nullified 9:01 Firestormblaze Dang. Your turn. Oh wait. 9:02 DGK27 Wait, I'm a fair brawler scroll up to one of your played abilities 9:02 Firestormblaze You can't nullify that ability. 9:02 DGK27 Yeah it hit me after I played it 9:02 Firestormblaze Same, lol 9:03 DGK27 so it just skips the turn then? also what's Eden's current Gs? 9:04 Firestormblaze 335 9:05 DGK27 Ability Activate! Combat Anthem: Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Corruption. 9:05 Firestormblaze Double ability activate! Pure Contentment: All negative effects on your Bakugan are removed from play. Your opponent's lose 300 Gs for each effect taken out of battle. + Parallel Siphon: Eden gains G-Power equal to the number of Gs the opponent has lost so far during this round. 9:07 DGK27 So you were - 665 now you're ? 9:07 Firestormblaze mm .. brb 9:09 DGK27 Alright DGK27 has left the chat. Barcibal has joined the chat. DGK27 has joined the chat. 9:11 Barcibal Hi 9:11 DGK27 Hi 9:12 Barcibal Wazzup? DGK27 has left the chat. DGK27 has joined the chat. 9:12 Firestormblaze kback Um so Gs .. DGK27 has left the chat. 9:13 Firestormblaze You lose 1500 *lost DGK27 has joined the chat. 9:14 Firestormblaze So I gain 1500 and yo ulose ... 9:14 DGK27 I still have Corruption Don't I? 9:15 Firestormblaze You lose 1500 Nope. Wiat, yeah 9:16 DGK27 Ability Activate! Rise from Death: Revives a defeated Bakugan and adds 200 Gs to Corruption this ability cannot be nullified. I choose Mercy 9:16 Firestormblaze >.> 9:16 Barcibal Well, GTG 9:17 DGK27 Come Mercy 9:17 Barcibal Bye 9:17 DGK27 cya Barcibal has left the chat. 9:17 DGK27 Mercy 1200 Gs 9:17 Firestormblaze k 9:17 DGK27 Your turn I believe Winxrainbowix has left the chat. 9:18 Firestormblaze Ability activate. Grand Skyfall: Skips the opponent's turn. Eden must subtract 600 Gs to complete this action. 9:18 DGK27 Ok so what's her Gs now? 9:18 Firestormblaze 900 Triple ability activate! Blind Aegis: Nullifies all previously used abilities from either side, and allows Eden to re use all of the abilities that were removed from play. Combat Anthem: Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Corruption (Eden). and ... The battle is pretty much restarted, only now I can use your abilities as well. lol And you can't use your gate again. So ... 9:20 DGK27 Corruption is 1200 Gs( I think) and Mercy is 200 Gs 9:20 Firestormblaze Good then. Primal Surge: Subtracts the combined base level of Eden, and an opponent from your opponent, and adds it to Eden. I take out Corruption. Wait. He shouldn't be here. His Bakugan is gone. 9:22 DGK27 I battled Bendo when Agony was defeated with Corruption 9:22 Firestormblaze Oh. So ... 9:22 DGK27 Corruption is Defeated now due to the Ability 9:22 Firestormblaze mmhmm Eden: 1900 Gs Oh wait. 9:23 DGK27 ? 9:23 Firestormblaze 3000 9:23 DGK27 Oh Is it my turn now? 9:23 Firestormblaze Yeah. 9:24 DGK27 Triple Ability Activate! Merciful Glow: Doubles the effect of Mercy’s abilities. Havoc Spark: Transfers half of the opponent’s Gs to Mercy. Spirit Light: Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Mercy. Now you're - 1000 Gs 9:25 Firestormblaze Double ability activate! Riftwalk: Makes Eden immune to the effects of opponent's previous abilities. + Grand Skyfall: Skips the opponent's turn. Eden must subtract 600 Gs to complete this action. Now, to finish you. >.> Double ability activate! 9:26 DGK27 Crap 9:26 Firestormblaze Safeguard: Prevents the Eden's abilities from being countered for two turns. + Optimal Discharge: Eden can give up any number of Gs she's gained to deal damage to any other Bakugan on the field. I deal 400 Gs damage. Good game. 9:27 DGK27 Double Ability Activate! Joker’s Light: Removes 2 of the opponent’s abilities from play if they’re already activated they have no effect this ability can only be nullified by a Gate Card. Spark Frenzy: Nullifies all abilities played by opponent. Safeguard and Riftwalk 9:28 Firestormblaze You can't counter. 9:29 DGK27 How so? 9:29 Firestormblaze For two turns. 9:29 DGK27 I need to remember stuff like that Good Game 9:29 Firestormblaze Good Game. 9:29 DGK27 First time I used Mercy 9:30 Firestormblaze First time Eden was ever used. 9:30 DGK27 You should make an episode 9:30 Firestormblaze Yup. But since it's SaberX's Bakugan I'll put him in it. 9:32 DGK27 He let you use his? DGK27 has left the chat. 9:32 Firestormblaze Yup. 9:33 DGK27 nvm I see the comments 9:33 Firestormblaze k DGK27 has joined the chat. 9:34 DGK27 I hate it when chat does that 9:34 Firestormblaze mmhmm 9:35 DGK27 I need to check BW they're was a vandal that I had to deal with but Zach took care of it but I just want to check just to be sure 9:36 Firestormblaze k 9:36 DGK27 everything is good there 9:37 Firestormblaze SaberX was supposed to create a wikia account so we could brawl ... but he still doesn't see much of a point in it. He'd have to make up all the edits from this one. As we do share this one, in a way. 9:38 DGK27 So the episode is going to take alittle bit of time then Well I need to go cya